Pareja de baile
by BipaCreeper
Summary: El baile de navidad está a punto de llegar y George Weasley no tiene pareja. Su hermana Ginny decide con sus amigas juntar a George con cierta Ravenclaw de su curso... pero las buenas intenciones de la pelirroja chocan con las intenciones de las otras chicas, muy distintas. Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Se desarrolla durante el baile de Navidad con motivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego). _

_Todos los personajes y lugares de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

Pareja de baile

-¿Cómo que aún no tienes pareja? – rió la pequeña pelirroja, charlando en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

George Weasley miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. Se le había olvidado por completo el baile de navidad, ya que tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza (como por ejemplo inventar caramelos de broma con su gemelo y un problema desagradable de dinero con Ludo Bagman) y cuando quiso encontrar pareja se dio cuenta que todas estaban pilladas. O, al menos, las decentes. Faltaban sólo dos días para el baile.

-Oh venga, somos Fred y George, seguro que hay un montón de chicas que quieren ir contigo – exclamó Fred con despreocupación – vamos a ver ¿qué chicas hay? ¿Katie Bell? ¿Annie Jonh? ¿Linda Marrison?

-Todas pilladas – suspiró George.

-Pues pídeselo igualmente, quizás alguna cambie de pareja – siguió Fred.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó una chica de tercero de Ravenclaw, amiga de Ginny, acercándose al grupo – ah, hola chicos. ¿Acabo de oír que no tenéis pareja?

-Yo sí, George no – dijo Fred.

La chica miró un momento a George como evaluándolo y soltó una risita.

-Mmm, creo que sí. Ella es ideal – dijo. Como Ginny la miraba con curiosidad, se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo. Ginny la miró como dudando – vamos, es perfecta. George, no te preocupes: tú ve al baile y allí te esperará tu pareja.

-No creo que esto funcione bien… - empezó el aludido pero su hermana lo miró rentando.

-Sí, quizás le haremos un favor… - se dirigió a su hermano - ¿No te atreves?

-¡Claro que me atrevo! – exclamó George – vamos, Fred, ya tengo pareja. Una preocupación menos.

-Vamos, vamos… ya empezaba a pensar que tendrías que pedirle la lechuza a Ron para que fuese tu pareja de baile… - continuó su gemelo y se alejaron por el pasillo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en la torre de Ravenclaw, una chica leía una revista con una lupa enorme de colores. Sin embargo nadie parecía extrañado, pues se había visto a Luna Lovegood, alias Lunática, hacer cosas mucho más raras desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Estaba sola, como siempre, pero no parecía importarle. Cuando Melissa Garden, una de sus compañeras de habitación, se sentó a su lado no se dio ni cuenta, metida de lleno en la lectura de la revista con su extraña lupa. Melissa tosió para llamar la atención.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Luna con prudencia, pues Melissa continuamente se burlaba de ella - ¿Quieres la revista?

-¿Qué? No, la revista no – dijo con una sonrisa – tengo una noticia bomba para ti: estas navidades puedes quedarte en Hogwarts. Busca tu mejor túnica y ve al baile de navidad.

Luna miró a su compañera como si fuese estúpida.

-No puedo ir al baile. Soy de tercero.

-Si tienes pareja de cuarto o superior, sí – continuó Melissa – y te hemos encontrado una. Creo que te gustará.

-¿Una pareja? ¿Para mí? – preguntó Luna, mirándola medio ilusionada pero también con desconfianza.

-Sí, para ti. Eres guapa, pero te falta desinhibirte. Nosotras también iremos al baile y no queremos que seas la única que se queda sin ir. Así que espero que te vistas para la ocasión y te presentes al baile. La pareja es una sorpresa. ¡Hasta luego, Luna!

Melissa dejó a Luna con la boca abierta y se dirigió a sus dos amigas, que se estaban partiendo de risa en una mesa alejada.

-¿Ha colado? – preguntó una de ellas.

-Sí, creo que irá – se rió Melissa – no quiero perderme la cara de George Weasley cuando Luna aparezca con un sombrero enorme, o una bufanda con forma de ciervo, o disfrazada de vampiro o vete tu a saber. Será el hazmerreír del gran comedor.

-¿Ginny no se enfadará? – preguntó otra, susurrando con preocupación – ella cree de verdad que queremos ayudar a Luna a ser más sociable.

-¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario? – se rió Melissa – a lo mejor encuentra un bicho raro como ella en el Gran Comedor y se hacen amigos.

Las tres chicas siguieron burlándose, divertidas, mientras Luna, en una mesa alejada, se imaginaba a si misma bailando con un chico y haciendo amigas por primera vez en su vida

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para el baile y los dormitorios y los baños de las chicas estaban todos ocupados por muchachas que se vestían, se peinaban y susurraban muy nerviosas y contentas. Sin embargo, Luna estaba sentada tranquilamente en su sala común haciendo deberes de navidad. Melissa y sus amigas se le acercaron, temiendo que Luna hubiese cambiado de opinión y decidiese no ir al baile.

-Oye Luna, ¿por qué no te estás preparando para el baile? – preguntó Melissa, con cabeza llena de rulos y con la cara enfrascada de pócima anti-granos.

-Faltan dos horas aún – contestó esta, sorprendida.

-¿Pero no piensas ponerte nada para el pelo o la cara? Ven, deja los deberes, que te voy a dar una poción para el pelo.

Melissa guiñó un ojo a sus amigas cuando dijo esto, pero Luna no la vio. Guardó sus deberes y siguió a la chica hacia los baños. Una de las amigas de Melissa las siguió y le entregó a Luna un pasador con un osito de peluche.

-Te dejo mi pasador, es moníssimo – dijo – están muy de moda esas cosas ahora. Te quedará genial.

-Ven, que te pongo la poción… - Melissa empezó a untar el pelo de Luna con su poción – te va a quedar ondulado y más claro. Ya lo verás, te quedará precioso. Tarda unas dos horas en hacer efecto, espero que esté a punto para el baile. ¿Dónde está tu túnica de gala?

-Arriba, en la habitación – dijo Luna – me la ha mandado mi padre esta mañana.

-¡Vamos a verla!

Esta vez Melissa y sus amigas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar la risa: la túnica de Luna era brillante y de muchos colores además de anticuada. Sin duda llamaría la atención de cualquier persona en el gran comedor. Aparentando seriedad, todas comentaron lo "bonita" y "moderna" que era la túnica, haciendo sonrojar a Luna. Esta se preguntó quién sería su pareja y que estaría haciendo en aquel momento.

* * *

Su pareja se encontraba en el baño de la sala común de Gryffindor sujetando la cabeza de su gemelo mientras este vomitaba en el váter. Habían estado desarrollando un nuevo caramelo que supuestamente volvía las orejas de quien lo tomase de colores parpadeantes, pero sin duda algo había fallado en el proceso. George miraba su hermano preocupado, preguntándose si tendría que saltarse el baile de Navidad e ir a la enfermería, pero este dejó de vomitar a los pocos minutos.

-Creo que ya está – dijo Fred, muy pálido pero aliviado – vaya, yo quería ir al baile con las orejas de colores…

-Sí, te hubiesen quedado estupendas – dijo George y se guardó los caramelos que sobraban en bolsillo –creo que voy a coger uno o dos de estos por si mi pareja no me gusta y tengo que… ya sabes, huir.

-¿Aún no te ha dicho nada Ginny? – preguntó Fred sorprendido.

-Ni una palabra. Me supongo que será alguna de sus amigas, pero vete tú a saber…

Fred se encogió los hombros y salió del baño.

* * *

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para bajar al baile, la poción de Melissa empezó a hacer efecto sobre el pelo de Luna.

La poción era un potente rizador de pelo para gatos, según contó entre risas Melissa a sus amigas. Cuando se aburría, se la aplicaba a su gato para convertirlo en una bola de pelos rizada. Las chicas no veían el momento de ver su efecto sobre Luna.

La encontraron en el dormitorio mirándose a un espejo con la boca abierta. Se había puesto la túnica de colores y con el pelo totalmente alborotado parecía aún más chiflada de lo normal. Las chicas no pudieron reprimirse esta vez y estallaron en risas. Luna las miró muy mal.

-Ay, disculpa es que estás… - empezó Melissa – estás muy original, Luna. Seguro que a tu pareja le encantas.

Luna seguía mirando a las chicas mientras el sentimiento de humillación, demasiado conocido ya, se apoderaba de ella con fuerza. Se puso completamente roja e, intentando parecer indiferente, murmuró:

-Creo que no voy a ir. La poción sólo me ha dejado el pelo hecho un desastre.

-Bueno, pues… quédate aquí –dijo una de las amigas de Melissa, que consideraba que ya habían humillado demasiado a la chica – pero dejarás plantada a tu pareja.

-No creo que haya pareja – contestó Luna sinceramente.

-Oh, sí que hay – siguió Melissa – admito que lo de la poción ha sido una broma, pero lo de la pareja es verdad. Bueno, nosotras vamos tirando, que nos esperan nuestros chicos.

Luna las vio salir y se sentó en su cama, abatida. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió confiar en sus compañeras? Nunca había tenido amigos y nunca los tendría: debería quedarle claro. Miró al suelo y vio un pergamino escrito con la letra de su padre:

_Querida Luna,_

_¡Me alegro tanto de que tengas pareja para el baile! Te mando una túnica de tu madre. A ambos nos encantaba: con ella, tu madre destacaba sobre las demás chicas, vestidas todas con colores tristes y apagados. Estoy seguro que te va a favorecer muchísimo. _

_Recuerda pasarlo muy bien. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo mañana por la mañana._

_Te quiere, tu padre_

Luna leyó la carta de su padre y miró al espejo. Buscó un par de lazos y se hizo dos coletas: su pelo quedaba un poco más disimulado, pero no mucho. Bajaría al gran comedor, sí, pero sólo para ver si su pareja existía de verdad. Si no, volvería a subir.

Cuando su sala común se vació, Luna salió de la habitación y abandonó la torre.

* * *

Fuera del Gran Comedor, George miraba a su hermana impaciente, ya que la cena estaba punto de empezar. Ginny lo observaba todo preocupada, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro. A su lado, Neville, su pareja de baile, intentaba arreglarse su túnica inúltimente.

-Debería haber bajado ya – dijo Ginny – eh, un momento… - se fijó en un grupo de chicas - ¡allí están sus compañeras! Voy a preguntarles.

Ginny se acercó a Melissa y las demás, que contaban lo de Luna a sus parejas, mientras estos se reían como tontos.

-¡Melissa! – gritó Ginny - ¿Y Luna? ¡George la está esperando!

-Ah, no lo sé, a lo mejor no quiere bajar – contestó Melissa con una sonrisa – cuando salimos de la habitación no parecía muy dispuesta, ¿verdad chicas?

-¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Ginny lanzando una mirada asesina. No le gustaba para nada Melissa y empezaba a sospechar que el plan era un error.

-¿Yo? Nada… vaya, ¡Pero si ahí viene!

Ginny abrió los ojos muy sorprendida cuando la vio bajar, con sus extrañas coletas (¿qué le había pasado al pelo?) y su túnica llamativa. Varias personas la señalaron y se rieron. Ginny lanzó una dura mirada a Melissa y a sus amigas, que habían estallado en carcajadas, y se fue a buscar a Luna.

-Oh, Luna, ven – le susurró, agarrándola por el brazo – tu pareja te está esperando.

-¿No es una broma? – preguntó, escéptica.

-Siento lo que te han hecho estas… - gruñó Ginny sin añadir la última palabra – te aseguro que yo quería que fueses al baile de verdad. No debería haber confiado en Melissa... Mira, ya llegamos.

Unos metros más allá, Fred vio a Ginny del brazo de Luna. Miró a George y le dio tiempo a susurrar:

-Ay George, me temo que es tu pareja…

-¡Hola! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cuando llegaron – esta es tu prometida pareja, George. Ha tenido un problema con su pelo, pero espero que te de igual – añadió esto último con una mirada asesina.

-Ho… hola – dijo George, sin habla. Fred, del brazo de Angelina, se aguantaba la risa– soy George.

-Hola, me llamo Luna – sonrió ella.

-Bueno… - continuó George. La gente empezaba a entrar en el Gran Comedor - ¿vamos tirando? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-Oh, mis compañeras – dijo Luna quitándole importancia – creyeron que sería divertido darme una poción que dejase mi pelo hecho un alboroto fingiendo que era para ondularlo y dejarlo bonito.

-¿En serio? – preguntó George y señaló al grupo de Melissa- ¿Han sido esas chicas con las que antes hablaba Ginny?

George miró a su hermano, que le estaba esperando, y para sorpresa de él le hizo señales para que fuese tirando. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que podría resultar muy divertida. Sonriendo, le susurró a Luna.

-Mmm me gustaría que nos sentásemos con ellas ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Luna, asustada.

-Ya lo verás – George le guiñó un ojo y, decidido, fue a hablar con Melissa, que se sorprendió al verle llegar. Temió que el chico fuese a decirle algo, pero la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por haberme encontrado una pareja – le dijo – Luna es una chica muy curiosa. Veo que vas con Alan – saldó al chico, un Gryffindor de quinto - ¿podemos ir con vosotros? La mesa de mi hermano está llena y a Luna le gustaría ir con sus compañeras.

-¿Eh? Claro… - dijo Melissa, no muy convencida.

-¡Nosotros también nos apuntamos! –exclamó Ginny - ¿Verdad Neville?

Al final fueron Melissa, Alan, Ginny, Neville, George y Luna en la misma mesa (las largas mesas de las casas habían sido substituidas por pequeñas mesas de seis para el baile). Las amigas de Melissa se excusaron y fueron a las mesas que querían sus parejas. "Cobardes" pensó Melissa "bueno, voy a divertirme yo sola con la lunática".

George se las apañó para sentarse en una mesa al lado de la de su hermano. La cena empezó y después de pedir todos lo que querían para comer, Melissa empezó a hablar.

-Luna es una chica muy curiosa – dijo, mirando a su compañera y a George – ¡dice que en Hogwarts hay vampiros entre los alumnos!

-Hay un vampiro por cada doscientos humanos – contó Luna – así que por estadística, como somos más de doscientos, tiene que haber al menos dos o tres vampiros en Hogwarts.

Melissa y su pareja rieron escandalosamente. Ginny y George trataron de no reír para no ofender a Luna, pero esta miró a Melissa y dijo muy seria:

-Sigue con la guardia bajada y verás.

-Oh, que miedo – se burló Melissa - ¿Alan, eres un vampiro? Quiero asegurarme.

-Esto… creo que no –contestó su pareja y ambos rieron.

-¡Me acabo de acordar de algo muy divertido! – exclamó Ginny – El primer día de clases de vuelo fue con vosotros, los Ravenclaw. Me acuerdo que tú llamaste a tu escoba, Melissa, y esta se levantó tan rápido que te rompió la nariz.

Todos menos Melissa se rieron, aunque al final esta soltó una risa falsa para no quedar mal. Intentó contar algo más para humillar a Luna, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Ginny salía con una anécdota humillante de la propia Melissa. Al final no dijo nada y la cena terminó.

Mientras la primera canción del baile empezaba y los campeones salían con sus parejas, George ofreció a todos un caramelo para aclararse la garganta. Todos aceptaron uno, pero al llegar al de Melissa se le cayó al suelo.

-Disculpa – dijo y se agachó. Luna vio que se sacaba otro del bolsillo interior y se guardaba el original. Se levantó del suelo como si nada y le entregó el caramelo a Melissa, que opinó que estaba "riquísimo".

La gente empezó a levantarse para añadirse al baile. A la segunda canción, Melissa se levantó para bailar y George guiñó un ojo a Fred, que también se levantaba para bailar con Angelina.

-Vamos – le dijo a Luna con una sonrisa, pero esta suspiró.

-No quiero bailar así. – dijo ésta, señalando su pelo.

-¿Y vas a perderte el espectáculo de Melissa?

Luna lo miró interrogante, pero George se limitó a reír. Luego miró a Luna. Ciertamente, sus pintas no eran las mejores del mundo y llamaría la atención (las coletas se le estaban deshaciendo y su túnica brillaba aún más en la oscuridad). Puso su mano en el bolsillo y notó algo. Sacó una galleta y tuvo una idea.

-¿Vamos a bailar disfrazados de canarios?

-¿Qué?

-Ya que vas a llamar la atención – dijo George con sinceridad – llamémosla bien. Toma, media galleta. Yo voy a comerme la otra mitad.

Eran galletas de canario, unas galletas inventadas por él mismo y su hermano que llenaban de plumas de canario a todo aquel que se atreviese a comérselas. Dudando, Luna dio un mordisco mientras George se comía su parte. Empezaron a salirles plumas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la gente que pasaba por su lado se sorprendiese y los señalase. Luna se miró y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –exclamó George – el caramelo de Melissa debe estar a punto de hacer efecto.

Los Gryffindor, que habían podido comprobar el efecto de las galletas de canario de Fred y George anteriormente, se sorprendieron al ver que George se había atrevido a comerse una junto a su curiosa compañera. George los saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y pronto Luna empezó a sonreír también. Por allí donde pasaban dejaban un rastro de plumas y pronto más de uno les pidió si les sobraban un par de galletas.

Pero lo más divertido fue cuando Melissa los vio y, en vez de soltar una burla, se limitó a vomitar encima de la túnica de su compañero. Este se apartó, sorprendido y con cara de asco, pero Melissa siguió vomitando mientras la gente se apartaba de ella y gritaba. Pronto apareció la señora Pomfrey, que se llevó a la pálida y humillada Melissa fuera del baile y el profesor de encantamientos limpiaba el vómito con la varita.

Riendo, Luna y George siguieron bailando dejando plumas tras ellos. Fred, que llevaba más galletas en el bolsillo repartió unas cuantas entre varios estudiantes y pronto había una docena de parejas soltando plumas de canario por el Gran Comedor. A ningún profesor parecía importarle: todos habían bebido más vino de lo habitual y estaban la mar de contentos.

Finalmente Luna y George salieron, cansados, a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Luna sonreía ampliamente: ¡había sido la mejor noche de su vida! Miró a George y dijo con sinceridad:

-Muchas gracias… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy.

-Ha sido divertido – contestó George también sonriendo – no me gustan algunas de las amigas de mi hermana y cuando me has contado lo que te habían hecho me han entrado ganas de vengarme.

-Para ellas soy lunática Lovegood – continuó Luna, encogiendo los hombros.

-A mi me pareces una chica divertida y curiosa.

-¿De veras? Pues hoy no te he contado todo lo que sé – Luna estaba entusiasmada – no sólo hay vampiros en Hogwarts ¿sabes? También hay dragones…

Siguieron hablando un largo rato sobre lo que había en Hogwarts (las historias de las travesuras de George gustaron mucho a la chica, que se tiró al suelo riendo a carcajadas un par de veces) y finalmente llegó la hora de irse a la cama. Luna se sintió triste: sabía que George iba varios cursos adelantado y era de Gryffindor, y que, por lo tanto, no iba a verlo con frecuencia.

-He pasado la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo Luna cuando el Gran Comedor se empezaba a vaciar - mañana todo volverá a ser aburrido.

-Estoy seguro que algún día Hogwarts será tan divertido para ti como lo es para mí y la gente empezará a valorarte – le dijo George con sinceridad. – buenas noches, Luna.

-Buenas noches – se despidió Luna y vio desaparecer el pelirrojo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Suspiró y subió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Pronto el baile se convertiría en un simple y hermoso recuerdo, George Weasley en otro alumno más, y el curso volvería a ser igual… los motes, las burlas, la soledad… y ningún amigo.

Hasta que, al año siguiente, la predicción de George se haría realidad cuando ciertos muchachos decidiesen sentarse en su compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero eso Luna aún no lo sabía. Sólo un curso más…


End file.
